


"Retrogade", James Blake, Apocalypse Song Reinterpretation

by Leoteh



Category: James Blake - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, James Blake - Freeform, No fandom known, Retrogade, Song Lyrics, Undead, Zombies, not canon, reinterpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoteh/pseuds/Leoteh
Summary: This idea came up simply because I am a terrible lyric listener. Seriously, I always misunderstand the lyrics and tend to do the "Oh, so that's how it goes..." every time I go check them.This time, however, I thought my misinterpretation was worth a short story. This song really gave me an apocalyptic vibe from the singer's voice to the whole atmosphere of it, and the horns like a war sign, everything.This is the story of a man that has to stay behind. An emotional access to his thoughts and reactions to this erased world.To really get into it I suggest listening to the music while reading and picture the moments throughout the song.The lyrics, with changes included, will be in bold, while the rest of the text will follow the standard literary character.I hope you enjoy!





	"Retrogade", James Blake, Apocalypse Song Reinterpretation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Retrogade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/376965) by James Blake. 



> Funny Fact: Only now, posting this, did I realize that the original videoclip has already an apocalyptic setting! Which means it is sort of canon? Anyway all the more fitting and serves to show the author's talent in conveying his meaning!

_[Start song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6p6PcFFUm5I) _

 

_Laying against the wall, I hummed, perhaps as way to sooth the edging tension. We had stopped at a large suburban house to decide what to do._ _She had started packing and wondered what was missing, fretting about this and that. There wasn’t much to pack these days, really, but she couldn’t help but to worry. Who wouldn’t? Anything could be vital._

_I had twisted my leg badly while running from them and could barely walk, being too slow. And they are fast. My slowness would have killed us, I knew that. We both did._

_In the distance, grumbles and grunts could be faintly heard. My heart pounded heavily through my temples, dreading with expectation._

_Finished packing, she crouched in front of me and faced me with tearful eyes. Was this the best option? Were there any others? It was too late to think of that now. The quicker she would go, the faster she might return._ _Holding my face gently, she kisses my forehead, pressing her warm lips against my skin for a moment._

_Smiling, I tell her_  “ **You’re on your own. In a world you’ve grown. Few more years to go, don’t let the hurdle fall. So be the girl you loved. Be the girl you love.** ”  _Stretching my arm, I stroke her dusty hair,_  “ **I’ll wait. So show me why you’re strong. Ignore everybody else, we’re alone now.** ”  

_Without  a word, she grabs her backpack and, glancing back, she goes._

_Alone, I speak louder, hoping she’ll still hear me,_   “ **I’ll wait. So show me why you’re strong. Ignore everybody else. We’re alone now.** ”  _All at once the faint growls, aren’t faint anymore._

_**Suddenly I’m hit.**  _ **_Is this darkness of the dawn? All my friends are gone. All my friends won’t come._  “** **So show me where you fit, so show me where you fit.”** _The windows’ glass shattered, some shards flying over me and scratching my face. They were pouring in, reaching for me._

_Shouting over their growling, I go on, “_ **I’ll wait! So show me why you’re strong! Ignore everybody else we’re alone now!** _” My voice echoes through the empty corridors_ ,  **we’re alone now, we’re alone know, we’re alone now, “I’ll wait. I’ll wait…”**

_**Suddenly I’m hit. Is this darkness of the dawn. All my friends are gone. All my  friends won’t come, so show me where you fit. So show me where you fit.** _

_As I restart humming, they’re at me. Their rotten hands grasping my limbs, their nails digging to drain the life out me. Tears start to flow. Was it the pain? Or was it the thought that I would die alone? I can hear my hum decaying as my warm blood rushes out of my tore body. They reach deep into my being, going ever deeper. Then, the hum stops._


End file.
